Flash memory is an electronic, solid-state, non-volatile computer storage medium that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. Flash memory is used for easy and fast information storage in computers, digital cameras, and the like. Another use for flash memory is in data recorders, such as those used in space missions, aircraft, or the like. Generally, flash memory is known as a solid state storage device. Flash memory retains information regardless of whether the power is on or off. The present disclosure provides a method of implementing flash memory for data recorders that require high reliability.